The Secret Girlfriend
by CriminalMindsfan97
Summary: Set in somewhere in season 8. Morgan has a girlfriend, but who is she? Read to find out! :) Complete.


**_A short one-shoot. Written in rush, so I'm sorry if it's any grammar/spell mistakes.._**

The BAU- team sat in the roundtable room, looking through the files about the new case.

"Hey, where's Morgan?" Reid asked and looked at the rest of the team.

"I don't know, we call him." Garcia said and dialed Morgan's number, they all heard the signals. Then the signals stopped, but they didn't hear a voice.

"Hello? Derek is you there?" Garcia asked with a worried voice.

A rustling sound was heard, then the sleepy voice of Derek Morgan.

"Yeah?" Morgan said with a dry voice.

"God mooring sleepyhead. You're late for work, we have a new case." Garcia said.

They heard someone's voice in the background and all of the team members looked at each other. JJ and Garcia shared at quick glance. "We wheels up in thirty, Morgan get over here as fast as you can."

"Oh…Okay. I'm in as soon as possible." Morgan said with a clearer voice now. The ended the call.

"Garcia are you ok?" JJ asked and looked at Garcia, who looked thoughtful.

"Who do you think it was?" Garcia asked. All of them looked at her.

"Who?" Reid asked. JJ sighed.

"The girl! It obviously was a woman there. That why he was late." Garcia said.

No one of them answered.

"Well we don't have time for this. We wheels up when Morgan gets here." Hotch said and stood up.

~CM~

Morgan turned around and looked at the woman beside him. Her dark hair was curled out on the pillow, the sheets where wrapped around her naked body. She looked back at him with a clear look in her dark brown eyes.

"A case?" she asked. He nodded.

"I forgot I should have been in about forty minutes ago." Morgan said and moved closer to her. "You know it's your fault, right?" He said and winked. She smiled when he captured his lips with hers. The kiss was sweet, but soon it became deeper. Morgan sighed and pulled away from her. It was hard, what he really wanted was to rip the sheets of her and do a repeat of last night.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." He said and gave her a quick kiss. Then he got up from the bed and started to walk towards the bathroom. He could feel her glance at him, Morgan turned around.

"Like what you see?" He teased. She rolled her eyes.

"I think you know the answer…I will miss you. Catch the unsub fast, ok?" She said.

He laughed. "So that what you want me for..sex?" Morgan smiled and winked at her.

"Yeah, I thought you were a profiler." She laughed, but then she got serious.

"Just be safe, ok?" She looked serious at him.

"Always. I've to hurry. But I love you." Morgan said and looked at her.

"I love you too." She said before he went into the bathroom.

~CM~

Morgan went into the jet, looking down at his phone. But he stopped when he felt all the others look at him.

"Um..Sorry I'm late. What do we have?" He said and turned the phone back to his pocket and sat down beside Reid.

Then Garcia showed up at the laptop screen.

"Why haven't you told me you have a girlfriend?" Garcia asked at saw at Morgan.

"Why do you think I have a girlfriend?"

"Don't play dumb. You were late and we heard a female voice in the background, so who is she?" Garcia asked. Morgan looked shocked at her trough the screen.

"Well… She's very special.." He said. Garcia looked unimpressed.

"That's not an answered. I want to know who she is." Garcia said. Morgan sighed.

"You know what I bring her with me to Rossi's as soon as we get back. But right now we have a case to solve."

~Cm~

All the team sat in Rossi's living room, except from Morgan ´, who hadn't arrived yet.

"Who do you think she is?" JJ asked and took a sip from her wine.

"Well, she must be special to get enough to get Morgan settle down.." Reid said.

"Maybe..Or she's just some dumb.." Garcia started.

"Garcia.." JJ said. Garcia saw at her.

"What? She must to treat him right. My chocolate thunder deserves a right woman. Not some.." Garcia said as the heard how someone walked into the room. All of the turned around.. And saw Derek stand there..with his 'secret girlfriend'. Who wasn't who they had expected..

"OMG..Emily?!" All of them yelled. And it was, the one and only, their former colleague Emily Prentiss.

"Hi guys." Emily smiled at them and glanced at Derek. Who smiled back at her.

They had surprised everyone.

**_Did you figured it out before the got to know who it was?_**

**_Leave a comment or review? ;)_**


End file.
